Redemption Of The Spark
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Optimus goes to Dinobot Island to do a cleanup and finds something that he never expected. This story idea is originally Sparkling Lover's. I only take credit in posting it for her. Rated T.
1. His Little Angel

**This story is one I'm posting for Sparkling Lover, who is the original author of this story and owns Angel. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

 **This story takes place one year after the Transformers Animated episode: "Endgame, Part I and II" and part of this story was inspired by the Disney movie, Tarzan.**

 **A/N: When you leave reviews, please leave them for Sparkling Lover as she is the author of this story. I'm just helping her out with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Redemption Of The Spark**

 **Chapter 1: His Little Angel**

Optimus Prime left the Autobot base early that morning after leaving orders for the others with Ratchet and headed out for Dinobot Island. Captain Fanzone had told the Autobots that the lab on the island needed cleaning up after the whole incident with the Predacons they had told him about. Optimus had promised he'd go clean it up, as he felt responsible for it. He thought about Blackarachnia as he drove over to the island. Arriving there, he looked for the Dinobots, but they weren't around. They had been really quiet since Prowl had passed on the year before. He knew they missed him. His team still missed their teammate too.

Now, he entered the abandoned lab and began moving boxes, watching carefully for toxic sludge or cyberwebbing, as it had once been Meltdown's lab and Blackarachnia's lab too. He had just moved away some more boxes when he happened to stumble upon one of the computers that was still online. And it had something written on the screen. Curious, he accessed it and found a series of notes by Blackarachnia. Now very curious, he decided to download the data to look at later at base when he suddenly saw one note that caught his interest. He began browsing through it.

It was a description of a series of experiment, one being an experiment of trying to bring an inanimate body of both metal and organic factors to life and a solution to reverse the organic factors and the other was an experiment that involved the process of something called "Gestation." He continued reading the letter and found out that an Autobot was part of this experiment, but the identity was unknown. At the end of the document, he read that the experiment was a failure and the prototype had shown both features of Blackarachnia's techno organic half as well as Cybertronian. She had labeled it a 'freak', like her.

Just then, Prime heard a beeping noise coming from the room he was in and he did a quick search, finding a capsule with a bright red light beeping profusely. Then, the capsule split in half, revealing the prototype to Optimus, which was a tiny, light blue, yellow, red robot with features that are very similar to him and Blackarachnia. However, the helmet that the thing is wearing revealed the face rather than hiding it like the former Decepticon. Just then, the little bot then moved and yawned, and stared up at Optimus with its big blue optics for a few seconds before…it giggled and squealed at him, reaching its arms up to him.

Optimus was extremely puzzled; what was this thing? Curious, he lifted it up and looked it over. He saw that this little thing was somewhat similar to Blackarachnia, but also saw that this robot was hardly like her. It had a much more friendlier, cute look, and that it didn't have red optics. It had blue optics, like him.

Suddenly, the little one sneezed a big web and it splattered Prime's face plate, taking him by surprise, but he cleaned it off. As he did so, the robot started to climb over to his chest, using its spider-like abilities to crawl on his body without falling, and nuzzled against him.

He was startled for one second, but then he looked at it again, and looked rather closely at its behavior. He saw that this thing was acting like a human infant, and in some way, it saw him as a parental unit. But, there was something else he saw in it. A loving smile…a smile that he had once knew…a smile that had once been Elita One's smile before she became Blackarachnia. Seeing the similarities, he couldn't help but feel happy inside as he wrapped his arms around the sparkling, holding the little one close.

All of a sudden, there was a clicking sound, one that alerted Optimus that he wasn't alone here. He quickly got out his battle axe, just as a large, serpentine-like creature with robotic appendages, eyes and organic skin jumped out at him and hissed at him before snarling ferociously at him. Feeling the little one cling to him, Prime held the sparkling protectively and dropped into a battle stance, knowing he had to not only save himself, but the prototype as well.

The creature lunged at him and he dodged it, striking one of its appendages with his axe, making the monster snarl at him and charge again. Quickly falling back on his Academy training, he dodged the attacks and kept striking at the robotic appendages, making the creature very angry.

It wasn't long before he found himself loosing strength as this creature was very strong. He swung his arm and landed a blow on its head to distract it for a bit and quickly activated his jet pack, making sure the prototype was secure in his arms before taking off, flying off the island and returning to the Autobot base.

Bumblebee saw him coming. "Hey, Prime!" he greeted. "What's up?"

Wordlessly, Optimus revealed the prototype to them. The gathered Autobots gasped in surprise when they saw the half-Cybertronian, half organic sparkling.

"Uh, why does that sparkling look like Blackarachnia?" asked Bulkhead worriedly.

"It also looks a bit like an Autobot," said Bumblebee. "But, why is that?"

Even Sari was looking a little worried. "Not to be rude, Optimus, but do you think it's safe to be around this sparkling?" he asked.

Optimus didn't take offense as he knew he team was simply exercising caution and this little one was apparently half-Decepticon. "It's just a sparkling," he said as he watched the little one yawn and gaze at the others wonderingly. Her curious face made Bumblebee smile.

"Well, it's a cute little one, that's for sure," he said.

Prime nodded and saw Ratchet come in. "Ratchet, I found some documents and data at Dinobot Island that were written by Blackarachnia. Could you help me go over them?" he asked.

The medic nodded and Optimus saw the sparkling was reaching for Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari, would you three watch over this little one for a bit while Ratchet and I look over the data?" he asked.

Although the three were a tad unsure, they nodded. "Sure, Bossbot," said Bulkhead as Bumblebee accepted the little one from his leader and let it crawl up his chest to his face, looking at him curiously. Sari chuckled.

"You're right, Bee," she said. "This little one is cute."

While the three watched over the sparkling, Ratchet entered the data Prime found and gasped. "Extraordinary," he said and motioned Prime to read the data with him.

According to the data, during her stay on Dinobot Island, Blackarachnia had been conducting a series of experiments that could blend both robotic and organic matters together, and maybe find a way to reverse the effects in hopes that it would work for her. The first of her experiments was when she constructed a creature combined with robotic parts and organic properties, and was hoping that after it was brought to life by electricity and that it could undergo a metamorphosis as it is given a raw form of Earth's energy called Wondallion. This type of energy in its raw form could be located in organic layers of dirt and rocks that could quicken the growth and age of a certain being, but was unaffected by robotic beings like Cybertronians, but could affect slightly to techno organics. This experiment was brought to life, but when it was given the energy, it had a negative effect. The prototype became feral and wild and had managed to escape and hide somewhere on the island. "That must have been the thing I encountered and fought, that serpent creature," said Optimus.

The second experiment, they read on, was a rather astonishing one. Blackarachnia typed that as she had been examining her organic half's internal abilities, she had discovered that she had a similar reproductive system of a human female, and could reproduce since Cybertronians were incapable of doing so. So, after she read through human's reproductive systems and heredity, she decided that she was going to give birth to a duplicated half-organic, one that would possibly inherit a pure Cybertronian body, and would use it to transfer its design to her and free herself from her organic half. But, she needed one mech in order to do it.

The notes read onward, documenting that Blackarachnia did find a target, but the name was unknown, but there were clues in the notes. A certain mech that she blamed for her fate. She wrote down that when she subdued the target with her venom, she managed to inject half of her organic data into the target…this would then make the target half organic. Her plan did work on making the target half-organic; the bot in question somehow managed to evolve an appendage below the groin. However, the organic half of the target only lasted for an hour and broke off, but it was enough. After nine months of this gestation period, Blackarachnia finally gave birth, but was angered by the result. The child was not pure Cybertronian, but was a techno organic just like her...and its face was not hideous like her...and it had blue optics. Seeing her efforts were in vain, she placed the baby into a capsule that would put it into suspended animation.

The notes ended there and Optimus was shocked by the news. "The prototype," he whispered to himself. "It's my…biological child."

He was so stunned that he had to sit down, but then watched as Ratchet went over to the other three and gently took the baby from Bumblebee. The little one didn't protest once as he did a quick, discrete scan to determine its gender. "It's a femme," he said in astonishment before looking at Prime. "Prime, what were you doing, or what do you remember before or after these…events written in these notes?"

Optimus tried to remember when that might have happened. "I…I do remember going over to Dinobot Island at one point for a routine check on the Dinobots, but I don't remember a whole lot about it," he admitted.

"Then the target mentioned… that must have been you."

Just then, the little femme in Ratchet's arms began crying and the medic handed her to Optimus, who looked uncertain. "What do I do to calm her down?" he asked as he held her gently and tried to shush her.

"I think she might be hungry," said the medic. "I've got some Energon with me. Let's see if she'll drink from it."

With that, Ratchet took out the cube and held it out for the sparkling, who smelled the Energon and opened her mouth to accept it, drinking heartily. Satisfied to see the little one calmed down, Optimus took the cube from Ratchet and held it as he continued to feed his daughter.

A sudden thought came to him. How would the Elite Guard react if he presented the little one to them? Would they accept her? Would she be destroyed? The Elite Guard was unpredictable, unlike his team.

Looking at his daughter, who was still drinking her Energon, he saw her look up at him with innocent optics filled with love. The love and innocence he saw in her optics made him feel a strong sense of love and fatherly protectiveness of her, despite the fact that she was both his and Blackarachnia's child. He then looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I will be the guardian and father of this child," he stated firmly.

Ratchet was a little surprised and looked uncertain. "Are you sure, Prime?" he asked. "She might have some of her mother's Decepticon personality, even though she's a sparkling."

"But how could a sparkling be a like a Decepticon?" asked Bumblebee. "She probably had no idea what a Decepticon is."

Sari and Bulkhead echoed their agreement with Bumblebee on that one and Optimus nodded his agreement before looking at Ratchet. "She won't, because I'll teach her the ways of good," he said firmly.

"What will you call her?" asked Sari curiously.

At that question, Prime looked at his daughter again, and the perfect name came to his mind.

"Her name will be: Angel."

* * *

 **Please leave Sparkling Lover a review, but no flames! (I'm watching the reviews very closely).**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Decision And Promise

**Brief mention of Transformers Animated Episode: Predacons Rising.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Decision And Promise**

The next morning, the computers beeped with a message that the Elite Guard was coming to Earth for another inspection. Holding Angel close, Prime waited patiently until the huge ship had landed and he drove out there in his truck form, Angel safe inside him. "Ultra Magnus, sir," he said. "I was wondering if I could meet with you and Sentinel alone on the ship."

The Supreme Autobot Commander nodded. "Permission granted, Optimus Prime," he said.

With that, Optimus transformed, cradling Angel in a bundled cloth that Sari given him and entered the ship behind the two Elite Guardsman. Ultra Magnus waited until they were inside the control room when he turned to Prime, cocking an eye ridge at the bundle in the red and blue bot's arms. "Prime, what is that bundle you have?" he asked in a tone that gently asked for an explanation.

"Commander, sir, just yesterday, I went to Dinobot Island and in locating an abandoned lab, found a computer that was still active and data that was recorded by Blackarachnia," said Optimus.

He was certain he saw Sentinel flinch at the name and knew why. The big-chinned Prime was still trying to forget his last encounter with the spider bot and Wasp, who had gotten turned into a techno organic. Ultra Magnus nodded to Optimus. "This data, what was it about?" he asked.

"It was about two techno organic experiments, sir, one which is a monster that I had to fight in order to escape with the second experiment, which is the sparkling in my arms."

With that, Prime turned the bundle in his arms so that Angel's face was visible and the little one yawned before looking up at her father and then looking at the other two. "Commander, Sentinel, this is Angel, the result of the second experiment," he said.

Angel lifted her head, letting the two Elite Guardsman see that she shared similar looks to Optimus with her two antennae that stuck out of her helmet, and her faceplates were the same color as Optimus'. But, she also shared Blackarachnia's two pincers on her back and her spider-like body.

"Disgusting," Sentinel Prime scoffed as he stepped back, revolted by Angel's appearance.

"Hmm, very interesting," said Ultra Magnus, who was both surprised and intrigued, which was rare for the Commander of the Autobots.

Before Optimus could say another word, Sentinel cut in. "Sir, the sparkling needs to be terminated," he said. "She is a danger to you and to all Autobots."

Optimus shook his head. "Commander, sir, Angel is only a baby. She can't do any harm," he said.

Once more, Sentinel cut in before Ultra Magnus could answer. "Optimus, this…thing is techno organic," he said, disgust in his voice and clearly showing on his face. "As it is techno organic, it will never find its place with the Autobots."

The red and blue Autobot's optics narrowed. "I don't care about that!" he said angrily. "I will keep Angel and raise her as my own, regardless of what you or what anyone else thinks, _Sentinel_."

Sentinel Prime gritted his teeth. "You're going against someone of higher rank, Optimus!" he said. "You're putting your team and all the other Autobots in danger by keeping that disgusting thing with you!"

"DOES SHE LOOK DANGEROUS TO YOU?" Optimus angrily shouted in return, holding Angel to sit upright in his arms while speaking to Sentinel.

Furious at being talked to like that, Sentinel retracted his power lance and charged at Optimus, but instead of moving out of the way, the red and blue Autobot quickly shielded the baby with his body as he reached up and grabbed the lance firmly, keeping it away from his daughter as his face mask retracted to cover his face as his narrowed optics stared at Sentinel's optics.

"Stop!" Ultra Magnus commanded in a firm voice. Sentinel glared at Optimus while stepping back and putting his lance away, before suddenly smirking, eager to see Optimus be reprimanded for his actions.

The Supreme Commander walked over to Optimus, who was comforting Angel, who had gotten scared by Sentinel. "Shh, Angel, Daddy's here," Magnus heard Optimus whisper soothingly to the child, who whimpered a little before calming down.

"Optimus, will you please hand her to me?" Magnus asked.

Looking at the Commander, Prime nodded and gently handed Angel to him and watched with some surprise as Ultra Magnus cradled Angel in his arms as he gave her a curious look-over. Angel looked up at him curiously and didn't feel he was a threat and so didn't struggle as he held her. He then turned to Optimus.

"Is what you said about raising the sparkling true, Optimus?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, it is," said Optimus in a sure voice.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "What Sentinel said about the child's chances of joining the Autobots was true," he said. "However, I am willing to give you a chance, Optimus, to prove that she can be worthy to be called an Autobot."

"Thank you, sir," said the red and blue Autobot. "I will do whatever I can to ensure she is raised right and that she'll be an Autobot someday, although in my spark, she already is one."

The Supreme Commander nodded and gently handed Angel back to her father. "She is yours, then," he said. "But, since she does partially have Blackarachnia's look, it could be possible that she may have her mother's powers, such as using her pincers to inject venom into her victims and download their abilities. If she does ever use them, Optimus, then I will have no choice but to have her put down."

"The monster is bound to do that," said Sentinel. "We should have it put down now before that happens."

"Quiet, Sentinel Prime," said Magnus firmly. "I've made my decision."

Optimus held Angel close. "I swear, I will keep Angel safe and I'll personally make sure she doesn't know about her mother," he promised.

It wasn't too long after that the Elite Guard left and Optimus had taken his daughter inside and set her down on his berth as he then looked out the window, uncertainty filling him.

 _I don't know if I can keep that promise,_ he thought to himself, worry filling him as he thought about all the possibilities of his child's fate in the future, possibilities that worried him more.

His thoughts were abruptly put on hold as he heard Angel start crying and he automatically went over to her. "Shh, it's alright, my little one, Daddy's here," he cooed to her as he scooped her up in his arms. "I've got you."

He then started rocking her and humming a lullaby he once heard from an Earth movie. It was a gentle lullaby that made the Angel stop crying and snuggle into her father's chest, as the combination of him rocking her and humming was soothing her and she closed her optics, falling asleep.

Prime felt his spark melt at seeing the little femme fall into a peaceful sleep and he felt determination and resolve fill him.

"I promise I'll make sure you become an Autobot, Angel and that you'll be unlike Blackarachnia," he solemnly promised before he kissed her forehead gently. "And no matter what, I will love you as a daughter."

Those two promises were ones he was never, ever going to break, no matter what.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for Sparkling Lover, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Inside Is What Matters

**Chapter 3: Inside Is What Matters**

Optimus held firm to his promise and over the next few years, Angel was raised by him and his team and as she grew older, she learned more about her organic-half's capabilities. Her growth rate was almost the same as a human child's, she could climb on walls, which came in handy if she was looking to win games of chase with Bumblebee and Sari. Only Prowl could scale a wall as well as Angel, thanks to his ninja training. He was harder to get away from when she played chase with him.

She could also shoot webbing from her pincers, which quickly became one of her favorite things to do, as long as she cleaned it up afterwards and didn't hit the computers with them. She also had a spider thorax and mouth and could consume both Energon and bugs. She especially liked bugs and would use her webbing to act like a chameleon's tongue to catch any insect and draw them to her mouth. Sari had joked that Angel was like Spidergirl, one of the teenager's favorite heroes. That led Angel to like being called "Spidergirl" too, because she found it awesome to have a nickname like the hero.

Along with these things, Angel's personality blossomed too. The good parts of her personality was that she was lively (something that always made her family smile), sweet, curious (Prowl was often explaining the different ninja techniques and training exercises he went through to Angel, who loved to watch him practice), adventurous, and smart. The only two bad things about her personality were that she could get a little impatient and could get very easily offended too.

But overall, the Autobots all loved her and very often, the others would stumble upon cute father-daughter moments between Optimus and Angel and would make them smile, seeing the strong bond between the father and daughter.

Along with having a strong bond with her father, Angel also loved to prank him. One morning, she decided to drop on him like how he had taught her in basic training.

* * *

Optimus came in one morning to get his daughter up for the day. "Angel, time to get up," he said as he went over to her berth, but found it empty. Wondering if she was already awake, he began searching around her room for her.

Unbeknownst to him, Angel was on the ceiling, watching him and waiting for the right moment to surprise him. She then saw him stand up after he had looked for her behind the berth.

"Woo-hoo!" she hollered out and jumped down, landing square on her father's back with a body-slam maneuver, making him fall to the floor. She began laughing at her playful prank, giddy with excitement that she had pranked her father successfully.

Chuckling at his daughter's antics, Optimus playfully scooped her up in his arms and gave her a gentle noogie, making her giggle more before he stood up and hugged her affectionately. "Come on, little one. Uncle Ratchet's waiting for you and then Daddy's going to take you on patrol today," he said.

"Yay!" Angel cheered happily. "Is Uncle Ratchet gonna teach me that super magnet attack of his?"

Optimus chuckled again. "You're a little too young for that maneuver," he said gently. "But I believe he mentioned working on stealth and using your webbing to help your stealth mode."

Angel was really excited as Ratchet had promised to show her how to be stealthy and eagerly ran ahead to the medic's room, knocking on the door, which was opened by Ratchet who smiled at his niece and nodded to Optimus, who nodded back and left them to train. Angel was a fast learner, to Ratchet's satisfaction.

Later on, after returning from patrol with her father, Angel found Bumblebee playing his video games and he had just won another battle when he saw her come in. "Hey, Angel," he said.

"Hey, Bee," she said. "Can we watch TV?"

"Sure," he said as he scooped her up and lifted her above his head in the old human game called 'airplane'. Angel giggled as he made airplane sounds for effect.

After a bit, he set her in his lap and turned the television to the regular channels, surfing through them until he found one channel playing an old Disney movie called "Mary Poppins". He didn't mind watching it with Angel as he knew he had to think about her and what she'd learn from TV. Angel was currently snuggling into him and he had an arm around her affectionately. He thought of her as his little sister, since she was the youngest of the team.

Angel was really enjoying the movie when it came to the scene of the parents and the children being together in the same room and she grew curious. "Bee, who's that lady talking to that man?" she asked.

"That's the mother," he answered.

"Mother," she repeated and then gave it some thought, comparing it to her family. She had a father, brothers, and an uncle, but no mother. "Bee, can you pause the movie?"

He did so and she turned to him. "Bee, I don't have a mother, but rather a father," she said. "Why don't I have a mother?"

The yellow bot froze at that. When Optimus had taken Angel in, he had asked his crew to never let the little one know about her mother, Blackarachnia and they had sworn never to utter a word about her. He thought quickly.

"Well, your mom left you with us, kiddo," he said. "I don't know why she did, but she did."

"But, didn't she love me? What was she like?" Angel asked.

"I really don't know, Angel," he said. "But remember, even if you don't have a mother, you've got your father, your uncle Ratchet, me and Bulkhead and we love you, kiddo."

Angel looked up to see that comforting smile Bee always gave her and she smiled back, feeling better as they continued the movie with no further mention of the incident.

* * *

The next day, when the six-year-old woke up, her father was at the communications speaking to someone and signed off before seeing she was up. "Good morning, Angel," he said with a smile. "We have some visitors coming."

"Who, Daddy?" she asked.

"The Elite Guard. You met two of them when you were very little," said Optimus. "They come every now and then to check on us and today, I need you on your best behavior, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she promised. "Will they…like me?"

He smiled and scooped her up. "I believe they will," he said, but then thought of Sentinel and frowned a little, having a feeling the big-chinned Autobot would have something bad to say about Angel.

It wasn't long before the Elite Guard arrived and Optimus set out to meet them with Angel riding inside his alt-mode. When they arrived, the red and blue Autobot was relieved to see Jazz and the Twins were there too. He knew they wouldn't say anything bad about Angel, which would make it easier when he asked them to watch her while he spoke with Ultra Magnus.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime," said Ultra Magnus. "And greetings to you as well, Angel."

Angel was surprised. "He remembered my name?" she asked.

"Well, I did tell him about you, sweetheart," said Optimus with a chuckle as Jazz came out.

"Hey, OP," he greeted with a smile and noticed the youngling. "Congrats on being a father."

"Thank you, Jazz," he said and saw Angel looking curiously at Jazz. "Angel, can you say 'hello' to Jazz?"

"Hi," she said shyly, making both Jazz and Ultra Magnus chuckle.

"She's cute," Jazz commented. "Definitely your spitting image, OP."

That made Angel smile as she liked that she looked just like her daddy and Optimus smiled as he saw Jazz was trying to put the young one at ease. Ultra Magnus cleared his throat lightly.

"Optimus Prime, may I speak with you inside the ship?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Do you want me there too, Magnus, sir?" asked Jazz.

Magnus gently shook his head. "I need you and the Twins on standby in case one of the prisoners we have escapes, or Optimus' crew needs backup to stop any criminals," he said.

Jazz respectfully saluted. "Yes, sir," he said.

Optimus made a decision. "Jazz, would you be alright watching Angel while I speak with Magnus?" he asked.

"Sure, OP," the white ninja agreed. "If the little lady's cool with that."

Angel was beginning to like Jazz as he was calm and nonthreatening. She looked at her Daddy, who smiled at her. "Be good for Jazz, Angel," he said in a slightly stern voice.

"Yes, Daddy," she said and let him hand her to Jazz, who carried her into the ship as Optimus and Magnus headed inside too. Jazz then placed Angel on his shoulders.

"Hold on tight," he said to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hands locked under his chin so she didn't fall off and he held onto her ankles gently. She giggled as Jazz continued walking and they ran into Sentinel.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" asked Sentinel in a tone that said he was disgusted.

"Magnus and OP are in a meeting and OP asked me to watch over his daughter," said Jazz.

Sentinel had a disgusted look on his face. "Just keep an eye on that thing," he said. "Magnus called me into the meeting with him and Optimus."

With that, he walked away. Jazz narrowed his optics behind his visor as he felt Angel tug at his hand and he lifted her down from his shoulders and into his arms and saw her face. She looked scared and sad. "Hey," he said to her. "Don't listen to that grump. You're not a thing, you're a kid, an Autobot just like your daddy."

Jazz knew Magnus hadn't decided whether or not Angel could join the Autobot ranks, but he said that to make her feel better and saw her smile again. He then tickled her stomach a little and she giggled. "That's better," he said as he placed her on his shoulders again and headed for the Engine room, where the Twins were trying to get one of the thrusters to work after cleaning it out. They stepped back and cheered as it was finally working.

"Finally!" said Jetstorm in relief.

"I agree, brother," said Jetfire.

"Why don't you two take a break?" said Jazz gently.

They turned to see him. "Oh, hello, mister Jazz," said Jetstorm.

"Who be that sparkling with you?" asked Jetfire.

Jazz heard Angel giggle at the way the Twins talked and smiled. "This is Angel. She's Optimus' daughter," he said as he lifted her from his shoulders and set her down gently.

The Twins both knelt down to her height. "Hi!" they said in unison.

Angel immediately liked them. "Hi," she said.

For the next few hours, Angel hung with the Twins and Jazz, messing around with them and being careful to not go near the equipment. She was just showing them that she could climb walls when she discovered a panel with buttons. "What are these?" she asked, opening the panel and pointed to them.

"Those are the main engine buttons," said Jazz. "Careful, they'll send us into orbit really fast if they're pressed."

Nodding, Angel gently closed the panel and suddenly an alarm rang out. "The engine!" Jetstorm cried out as he quickly checked on it but couldn't find the problem. "It's overloading!"

Angel looked and saw what was wrong. "There's something blue in there!" She called out. "Like a crystal!"

Jazz immediately knew what it was. "Angel, can you pull it out?" he asked.

Using her webbing as a bungee cord, Angel lowered herself quickly and spat out some more webbing to act like a chameleon tongue and grabbed the shard, pulling it back up to her hand. When she did that, the engine calmed down immediately and Angel jumped into Jazz's arms, giving him the shard. "I wonder how this got in here," he said.

The Twins examined the damage. "Looks like Miss Angel pulled it out in time," said Jetfire. "It be easy to fix."

"What happened?!" asked Sentinel as he came rushing in. He saw Angel in Jazz's arms and his optics narrowed. "I knew it! She caused the engine to malfunction!"

"Whoa, hold up, Sentinel!" said Jazz sternly. "Angel didn't cause the engine to malfunction. It was this fragment."

Sentinel didn't care about that. "She probably put it there, and used her pincers to shove it in there!" He said. "I knew she was dangerous!"

"Angel be not dangerous!" Jetstorm spoke up.

"She be saving us from the engine exploding!" said Jetfire.

"Shut up, you two!" Sentinel said and saw Optimus and Magnus come in at that moment. "Magnus, sir, that thing damaged our engine!"

"No, she didn't," said Jazz firmly. "And she's not a thing."

Optimus was upset. "Sentinel, why would Angel damage the engines?" he asked. "She knows how important they are."

"Yes, Optimus, and no doubt you told her how important they are," said Sentinel sarcastically. "Apparently, she's learned to damage things."

"That's not true!" said Optimus, who would have punched Sentinel, but he didn't want Angel thinking it was okay to punch someone when they were being obnoxious. "Angel has learned a lot and will learn a lot more as I teach her."

"She'll never learn right!" Sentinel said angrily. "And I'll personally make sure she never becomes an Autobot, Optimus. Because the Autobot forces don't need a freak like her!"

Angel flinched at that and squirmed out of Jazz's arms, quickly scurrying away. "Angel!" he called out worriedly.

"Angel!" Optimus cried out in worry, seeing his daughter use her speed to get away faster. He turned and glared at Sentinel. "If I can't find her, I will personally pound you in front of the prisoners."

He then took off to find Angel. "Did you see that?" Sentinel asked. "He threatened an officer of higher rank!"

"You and him have the same rank, Sentinel Prime," Jazz said, some anger seeping into his voice. "And I don't blame him after what you said about Angel."

Magnus turned to Sentinel. "That was uncalled for, Sentinel," he said. Although his tone was neutral, the rebuking words struck the blue Prime hard. "Let's hope that he finds the young one safe and sound."

* * *

Night had fallen and Angel was in the park, sitting near the fountain and looking at her reflection in the water, Sentinel's harsh words still in her mind. She was very upset by what he had called her. Why did he call her a freak? She wasn't a freak, was she?

Optimus had sped all around Detroit searching for his daughter and finally spotted her at the park. Relieved, he walked up to her. "Angel?" he called gently to her.

She turned to him and he saw her tear-stained cheeks and she lifted her arms up to him and he picked her up, holding her. "Daddy, why am I not like the others?" she asked, her voice full of sadness. "Why does Sentinel hate me?"

"Oh, sweetheart," he cooed. "Sentinel was just being obnoxious."

"But he sounds so mean," she protested.

"I'm afraid he is," said Optimus. "But don't you believe a word he said about you."

"But, what if I am a freak?" she asked.

"Angel, you are not a freak at all," he said, his voice full of conviction.

"But, I don't look like the others," she said sadly.

Optimus tilted her chin up to look at him. "What you look like on the outside isn't what really matters, sweetheart," he said gently. "Everyone is unique, but one thing remains the same."

Angel looked curious. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's the one sound you love to hear, especially when you wake up from a nightmare?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "Your spark?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's what really counts," he said. "No matter what you look like on the outside, your spark will always be the same as everyone else's."

Angel looked up at him. "Really, Daddy?" she asked.

He nodded. "And someday, Magnus will grant you the chance to join the Autobot ranks," he said as he gently tweaked her nose affectionately. "But to me, you'll always be an Autobot."

Angel smiled and hugged her father, holding onto him as he walked back to the base, feeling better now and happy to have a loving Daddy.

* * *

 **I just love father-daughter moments like that.**

 **Please leave Sparkling Lover a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. A Hero In Their Eyes

**Chapter 4: A Hero In Their Eyes**

A decade had gone by and Angel had grown into a young femme, being sixteen years old in human terms. The decade had been full for her as she learned how to fight by her father, Jazz whenever he and the Elite Guard arrived, and even taught herself moves after watching spy films and matching them with her spider powers, something that made her father proud.

And although she was no longer the little sparkling she once was, she was still in wonder of who her mother was and why she looked the way she did. There was no file on her mother, which made her curious too.

One day, she heard Optimus going over patrol routes with Bumblebee and Bulkhead and she slipped into the shadows, creeping over to her father, ready to give him a good scare. She made sure she was absolutely silent as she was soon behind her father.

"Don't even think about it," said Optimus in a droll voice.

Frustrated, Angel let out a small hiss and then came out from behind her father. "Daddy, how did you know I was behind you?" she asked.

"You've pulled that trick before," he said. "So I've grown accustomed to your sneak attacks. Not only that, Bumblebee's optics kept looking over my shoulder, which gave me a hint that it was you."

Angel gave the yellow Autobot a mock-glare. "I can't practice stealth if you keep blowing my cover," she said. "But at least I don't have a bright paintjob that makes me look like the sun."

"Hey!" Bumblebee said in mock shock as they began to playfully argue back and forth for a moment until Bulkhead gently grabbed them and held them up.

"Hey, come on, knock it off, guys," the big Autobot said gently. "Boss Bot hasn't finished yet."

Both became quiet and listened as Optimus finished outline the patrol routes for the week. He then turned to Angel and smiled.

"Angel, you'll be joining Bumblebee and Bulkhead on patrol," he said. "I need you three to patrol the North and West part of Detroit."

The young femme almost couldn't keep her excitement down. She had always wanted to go on patrol to help out and now was her chance. Bumblebee and Bulkhead headed for the main room to get going, but Optimus called Angel to stay a moment.

"Angel, you need to know what to do in case of an emergency situation comes up," he said. "If a human villain is causing trouble, call for backup. If there's a structure fire or a structure is destroyed with humans trapped inside, call for backup. If there are Decepticons…,"

"Call for backup," Angel said in unison with her father, making him look at her as she chuckled a bit. "Daddy, I'll be alright. I won't let you down."

He smiled and hugged her. "I know you won't, sweetspark," he said. "Okay, go on."

Angel smiled and found Bumblebee and Bulkhead and the three of them transformed into their alternate forms. Bumblebee and Bulkhead had their vehicle modes and Angel transformed into her spider form and began crawling fast after the two. She could keep up pretty well with them on eight legs.

Optimus watched them before letting out a sigh. His daughter was growing into a full grown femme faster than ever. Ratchet came over. "She's certainly not a little sparkling anymore," said the medic.

"She is to me," Optimus admitted. "Because she's my baby girl."

Ratchet nodded. "She's starting to become more like you, Prime," he said. "I can see that she'll be a great leader like you someday, perhaps even become a Prime like you."

Optimus smiled. "Perhaps," he said. "You know, Angel reminds me a lot of her mother, Elita One, before she became Blackarachnia."

Ratchet gave another nod before heading off to work on the computers while Optimus stood by the communications in case the team called in.

* * *

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Angel had patrolled all over the city and it was a calm day for once, but they decided to stick around a bit more and so settled down at the park. All three transformed and Angel decided to hang upside-down on a nearby light post while the other two sat down under a tree.

"It's been pretty quiet lately," said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, maybe a bit too quiet," said Bulkhead.

Angel was quiet, practicing shooting out a string of web to catch flies, bees, or wasps that came near her and chewed them as if she was chewing gum. After a moment, she turned to them. "Guys, why do you think I'm the way I am?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Angel?" asked Bulkhead.

The femme had a serious look on her face. "I mean about the way I look," she said. "I don't mind being half-organic and half-Cybertronian and having a spider altmode, but I often wonder why I don't have a normal body like you, Bumblebee, or Daddy."

"Hmm," said Bee thoughtfully. "You're lucky and lucky you don't have a body like Sentinel."

Bulkhead joined Bumblebee in laughing at that and at the disgusted look on Angel's face before she laughed with them, but then stopped. "Guys, I'm serious," she said.

Before they could say more, the ground suddenly began shaking and to their shock, a large creature sprung up out of the ground from under the street and landed. Its appearance startled them and they saw it was the same robotic-serpent creature Optimus had encountered and fought back on Dinobot Island sixteen years ago when he first found Angel, only it was much different as now the appendages had become more robust and stronger, the body was now covered in steel and bronze plates, and the face had become more grotesque as its lower jaw split apart to reveal a long cable-like appendage that sparked.

Taking advantage of their startled state, the creature attacked Bulkhead first, coiling around him and the cable from its mouth jabbed at the big Autobot's chestplate before an electrical current ran through it, shocking Bulkhead hard enough to make him scream in pain while the monster growled in a happy way before releasing the big Autobot, who fainted to the ground.

"Bulkhead!" Angel and Bumblebee cried out and went over to help, but the creature turned to them with a hiss and before their wide eyes, the appendages that acted like the creature's legs became rounder and bulkier, similar to Bulkhead's legs and its arms shot out large iron balls attached to cables.

"Holy cow!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he and Angel successfully evaded the impact from the destructive attack and ran off to become harder targets for the creature. "It's got Bulkhead's wrecking ball attack! We need to call Optimus!"

Angel looked back and stopped, seeing the creature causing more damage. She made her decision and raced up to it, using her web powers and agility just like she had been taught and tried to stop the mutated serpent, but it saw her coming and used one tail to whip at the femme, making her loose her balance and fall onto the street and it was about to attack her again when a fire truck and an ambulance came up and transformed into Optimus and Ratchet. "Angel, fall back!" said Optimus. "Bumblebee, we need your help!"

Angel grabbed her father's arm. "Dad, I'm not going to leave you guys to face this," she said. "I want to help."

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous," he said in a firm voice. "Fall back."

Reluctantly, she obeyed, but found a place behind the sidelines to watch as the Autobots fought the monster, but they were having a hard time with it as it began to overpower them after using its dangerous tongue to attach to the various vehicles and electronics nearby, upgrading itself with new features to use as weapons. It wasn't long before its new features included a set of arms that shot out nails like a nail gun, five tentacles on its back that squirted out hot tar, a set of pincers on its tail that emitted high voltages of electricity, a pair of huge wings that had membranes to absorb the light of the sun to gain more energy, a laser on its forehead, and the upper half of its jaw became sharp, nasty-looking saw blades.

Despite all the new weapons the creature had, the Autobots kept fighting it, but Angel somehow knew that this was one battle that her family could not win. That fear grew as she witnessed Bumblebee getting shocked by the creature's tail when the pincers on it clasped around the Autobot's torso and Ratchet got spat at with hot tar when he tried to get to Bumblebee, leaving him stuck.

This left only Optimus to face the creature, but that didn't last long as the Prime attacked it with his axe, but the serpent-creature swerved its head to avoid the blade and shot out its tongue to attach to Optimus, making the Prime yell in pain as energy pulsed in and out of him before he faints and the monster sprouted another pair of arm-like blades fashioned just like Optimus' axe.

That was the turning point for Angel. "I can't just stand here," she said to herself and raced back into the battle, leaping up and kicking the monster right in the face with her boot-shaped foot. This made the creature mad as it turned to fight her. Angel was only able to avoid getting shocked by the creature's pinchers and the cable in its mouth because of her agility to leap around, which she used to confuse the monster. But then, just as she leapt to avoid the pinchers again, the creature used one appendage to grab Angel and throw her into a nearby building, which was an auto body shop. The resulting crash left Angel a bit stunned and covered in both paint and car parts before she got up and growled angrily before seeing her family regain consciousness. "Angel!" Optimus cried out as he and the others got up to act as a wall between Angel and the beast, but it saw them and the tentacles on its back shot out hot tar, leaving them stuck again and Optimus watched helplessly as Angel got up and ran into the city with the creature right on her tail.

"No," he said to himself as he tried to get free again, hoping his daughter would be alright as she was the only one right now to stop that monster. For Detroit's sake.

* * *

Angel winced when she heard the humans around her screaming in terror as the monster smashed into buildings, crushed several automobiles, and tore up the roads as it tried to catch her. "Run!" Angel cried out to them, and they did so, except for two children who were amazed and watching as Angel turned to fight the monster, but couldn't land an attack as she leapt around to avoid the monster's attacks. She then saw the monster's tail come around and was headed for the two children.

Quickly, she used her webbing and shot out a line that grabbed the two children and pull them toward her before she jumped to a building a few miles away. She then set them down. "Remember, don't play in the street," she said firmly, but gently. "It's very dangerous."

Both children nodded before watching Angel quickly head back to the snake-creature, kicking her feet out again and managing to hit its chin hard enough to make the creature snap its head back in pain before it glared at her and resumed chasing her.

She then received a com. "Angel, there's a construction site by the lake," said Bulkhead.

"Abandoned?" she asked.

"Yes."

Thanking Bulkhead, Angel signed off and headed for the construction site, seeing the frame for a huge skyscraper being built. She was almost there when the monster roared and used an iron ball from one of its legs to attack and managed to hit Angel. The attack sent her flying into the building and she groaned and shook her head fast to get her senses back before seeing she landed at the unfinished skyscraper, which had been her target. She looked back at the creature.

"Bet I'm faster than you, ugly!" she called out to it and began climbing up to the top half that was still under construction, but gave her plenty of footholds and handholds as she climbed up.

Just as she hoped, the monster followed after her, using its snake-like body to wind around the structure and its legs to climb up, snapping its jaws to try and bite the femme, but she made it to the unfinished half of the skyscraper, using her webbing and what she had been taught by her family to swing across the railings and beams.

Seeing she was getting away, the monster's head quickly followed after her, lunging after her and snapping its jaws, which Angel just managed to avoid before the beast stopped in surprise, its head and neck right in front of its prey, but it couldn't move anymore because its large body had gotten tangled up.

The femme smirked at the monster and was about to laugh when a sound caught their attention and Angel looked to see that a column that the monster's coils was wrapped tightly around suddenly bent out of shape and several more were beginning to do the same, making the building shift to the right as the top half began breaking apart as it was coming down, trapping Angel in the tangled mess with the beast, who roared as it felt the building start falling.

* * *

A human construction crew had kindly come to help the Autobots get free and Optimus had just finished thanking them when they all heard the roar come from the direction Angel had taken to fight the beast. Transforming fast, they raced to the building, stopping in shock as they saw the building topple to the ground, falling apart in a mess of metal, wires, and plaster.

"Angel!" Optimus shouted out in fear and worry as they waited for the dust to clear. When it did, all they saw was part of the serpent-beast's body surrounded by the debris, and no sign of Angel.

Optimus sank to the ground in despair and the other three bowed their heads in sadness. Even the humans that had come to see what had happened bowed their heads too to show respect for the fallen femme.

Suddenly, they heard some debris shift and saw the monster's head shift and move. The humans stood back as the Autobots stood ready to fight before suddenly being filled with awe as they watched Angel stand up, lifting the beast's head off her and tossing it to the ground. She then lifted her head and smiled.

"Told you I wouldn't let you down," she said teasingly.

Tears falling from his optics, Optimus raced forward and grabbed his daughter in a hug, holding her tightly as relief filled him. Around them, the humans started to cheer loudly and clap, but Optimus and Angel didn't hear them as the father was focused on his daughter and she was listening to her father's spark. "I thought I lost you when the building fell down," said Optimus.

Angel smiled and hugged him. "I'm okay, Daddy," she said before feeling sheepish. "Um, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Optimus just chuckled. "I'll let it slide, since you were the only one to stall the monster long enough for Ratchet and I to come and you not only saved us, but all of Detroit too," he said. "I'm proud of you."

The femme smiled and she saw a mother come up with the same two children she had saved from the monster. "Thank you for saving my children," she said.

The mayor then came up and spoke. "I speak for all of Detroit when I say you have all our thanks. We are lucky to have another Autobot that will do all they can to save our city and to protect us and keep us safe," he said. "Thank you."

Angel bowed her head in acceptance, happy that the citizen of Detroit saw her as an Autobot just as her family did. She then accepted hugs from her family before they headed home and Bumblebee challenged her to a video game.

Optimus watched them for a moment before going to the communications computers and calling the Elite Guard, showing them the news footage and reporting what had happened. Ultra Magnus listened and nodded. "From what I can see, you and your crew have been training her well, Optimus," he said.

"Thank you, sir," he said respectfully.

Nodding, Ultra Magnus signed off and Optimus gazed back at his daughter, pride filling him once more. _I think Ratchet was right, she is a lot like me and just might one day become a Prime,_ he thought to himself.

Pride filled him once more as he went over to watch Angel and Bumblebee play against each other on the video games.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for Sparkling Lover, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. A Startling Find

**Chapter 5: A Startling Find**

Wheeljack shook his head as he reviewed the video footage of the creature Optimus' team had fought on Earth. "Man, that is some monster," he said.

Perceptor, who was watching as well, nodded before turning back to studying the samples. "Any luck, Perceptor?" Wheeljack asked.

"Nothing of great importance so far to give to the Elite Guard," said the scientist in his microscope form as he examined the samples again. "Just metallic fragments, fuel, and Energon."

It had been a few hours since they had received the video footage and the parts of the creature sent to them. Setting aside the samples he had been examining, Perceptor transformed to his bipedal form. "Perhaps we'll find a bit more in examining the head?" He suggested.

Wheeljack nodded. "I'm not getting a whole lot from the video footage beside the fight," he said.

They began examining the head and Wheeljack gently pried the mouth open for a better look at the massive lower saw blade teeth. "Man, these can do some damage," he said in astonishment.

Perceptor nodded. "I've never seen jaws like these before," he said before he came to the cable that had sprouted out from within the middle of the dislocated jaw. Carefully slicing it off, he turned to his microscope form and began closely examining the cable. He suddenly gasped and transformed, his optics widened.

"Wheeljack, contact Ultra Magnus immediately," he said.

Sensing the urgency in his fellow scientist's voice, Wheeljack instantly did so.

* * *

Back on Earth, Optimus signed off the computer after receiving a transmission from Ultra Magnus to select a few members of his team and go to Cybertron immediately. Although unsure of the request, Optimus knew better than to disobey a direct order from the commander, especially one he respected.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet. You three are with me," he said.

"What's up, Boss bot?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ultra Magnus has called us to the Elite Guard flagship immediately," Optimus said.

"Must be serious if the head commander is calling us," said Bumblebee.

"Better head out then," said Ratchet.

Unknown to them, Angel was watching from a hiding spot nearby and grew curious, deciding to follow her family.

On the Elite Guard ship, Optimus Prime led his crew to the main control room where Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, and Rodimus Prime were waiting for them. As Optimus and his crew respectfully saluted the Elite Guard, Jazz and Rodimus returned the salutes and Ultra Magnus nodded while Sentinel just narrowed his eyes.

"Jazz, Rodimus," the Supreme Commander spoke. "Please call up the files."

"Yes, sir," they said in respect and pulled up the files for Optimus and his crew to see. Ultra Magnus then began.

"As you know, Wheeljack and Perceptor received the remains of the creature you and your crew battled a few days prior, Optimus," he said. "They contacted me earlier today about a rather startling find."

A picture of the cable now came into focus. "The cable-like appendage is, in fact, a glossa that contains thin wiring that was later found to be connected to the central CPU of the monster. These wirings were responsible for downloading and extracting information and mechanical properties of various tools and weapons, which further explains how the beast managed to grow new limbs as well as its own weapons. But what was also found in the cable was Wondallion. While a surprise, an even bigger surprise is that the state of the Wondallion in the cable is very rich and pure, unlike the raw samples that had been collected on rare occasions several stellar cycles ago."

Bumblebee, being very curious now, cocked his head to the side. "With all due respect, sir, what is so important about this Wondallion?" He asked.

Ultra Magnus nodded to Rodimus, who nodded back. "There was a recent study of new elements and functions the Wondallion had than previously believed," he said. "While it was true it could not affect Cybertronian life, it has a very intoxicating, stimulating effect on organic and techno-organic life. With the case of the Serpent creature you guys fought, the Wondallion that had been inserted in it was at one point in its raw state, but when the monster was brought to life, the Wondallion had altered its raw state and returned to its rich state.

"However, pure Wondallion was found out to be an unstable source of energy that would result in driving the subject that had been injected with the Wondallion in early stages of life, into a feral state, and that the subject would require a steady source of either Energon or Oil to replenish the chemical components of the Wondallion, for the element could easily become consumed by the subject much faster than with normal Energon. The Serpent's actions and behavior in the video reviewed were determined to be similar to an organism that was, quote on quote, an eating machine that needed an endless supply of food to keep the Wondallion under control."

"Whoa," Bulkhead said. "That sounds worse than that creature we fought when we first came to Earth."

The others nodded as Sentinel then stepped forward and finally spoke. "In addition to this, Rodimus Prime's team recently discovered an unidentified planet millions of miles away from one of Cybertron's moons, and a source of rich Wondallion was detected upon the planet…as well as a signal from a Decepticon," he said.

"A Decepticon?" Ratchet asked. "Who?"

"Unknown at the moment," Jazz answered.

"But it's of the upmost importance that we head for that planet and apprehend that Decepticon," Ultra Magnus said.

Sentinel then smirked a little. "Optimus, you and your team will be accompanying the Elite Guard on this excursion…as a recon and assistance team," he said.

Optimus and his crew looked at each other, not at all thrilled at the position that had been assigned to them, but they jointly decided to keep their thoughts to themselves as Optimus turned to the Elite Guard. "We accept," he said.

"That's not fair," a voice interrupted them and a large spider jumped down from the ceiling before transforming into Angel, who was now a young adult.

Standing straight, she looked up at the Elite Guard. "My dad and his team deserve to be more than just a maintenance crew, Ultra Magnus, sir," she said, keeping her voice level and full of respect.

"Silence!" Sentinel said angrily before pulling out a pair of stasis cuffs, ready to subdue the techno-organic. "You always cause trouble and no doubt snuck in here on sinister purposes."

Angel glared at him before Optimus suddenly pulled out his battle axe and stood in front of Angel. "Sentinel, you are not placing those on my daughter," he said warningly.

"She's speaking out of place!" Sentinel said angrily.

"Hold on a minute," Rodimus spoke up. "She was simply stating what she felt."

He came up to them. "Optimus, this is your daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, Rodimus," said the red and blue Prime. "This is Angel."

Rodimus bowed his head in respect to the femme. "She looks just like you," he said.

Angel smiled at the compliment before turning to Ultra Magnus. "Sir, with all due respect, my dad and his team have gone above and beyond just being a maintenance crew, or a recon and assist team," she said. "To be treated as such after all they've done is just wrong."

"What's wrong is that you think you can barge in here and speak to the Elite Guard like that, you freak!" Sentinel snapped.

Suddenly, Sentinel fell to the floor with a dent in his helm and his optics powered down. Stasis cuffs were around his wrists and he was unconscious. Angel blinked and looked at Rodimus, who smiled a little. _Jazz,_ he mouthed to her.

Realization dawned on her face before she faced Ultra Magnus again. "Sir, you've no doubt seen that my dad and his team took out the Decepticons before and they did stop the 'Cons' invasion on Earth more than once," she said.

"She's right," Rodimus said. "My team and I got our rear ends kicked by the 'Cons, but Optimus' crew stopped them for good. If it hadn't been for them, we would have lost and that planet, Earth, would have been destroyed."

Angel smiled, seeing that Rodimus was just like her dad. Humble and kind and certainly not stuck up like Sentinel. Ultra Magnus stood up, barely glancing over at the unconscious Sentinel as he stood before Optimus. "Optimus Prime, as you and your crew have had recent experience in dealing with Decepticons, can the Elite Guard count on your help in apprehending this unknown Decepticon?" He asked.

Optimus stood tall. "You can count on us, sir," he said.

The Supreme Commander nodded. "We'll be leaving in two cycles," he said. "Secure your base and report back here by then."

Angel looked at her father pleadingly and he looked a bit worried, but nodded. "Commander, sir, Angel has surpassed stealth training and is a quick thinker," he said. "Will you allow her to accompany us on this mission?"

Ultra Magnus looked at them. "You feel she is ready?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," said Optimus.

The commander turned to the femme. "Angel, do you feel you are ready?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," she said respectfully, her eyes looking at him hopefully, making him smile a bit.

"Very well, then. Her stealth and quick thinking will be of great value and may be…as humans say…our trump card."

Saluting the commander respectfully, Angel began following after her family, but paused by Jazz for a moment. "Thank you," she whispered to him in a low voice with a smile.

He returned the smile. "Anytime, kiddo," he said in a low voice to her.

Angel then paused by Rodimus. "It's nice to meet another Prime who has good values like my dad," she said with a smile.

Rodimus bowed his head to her respectfully. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you as well, Angel," he said.

Smiling again and waving to the three, Angel quickly followed her family, feeling excited about not only going on her first real mission, but that she's be right beside her family too.

* * *

 **Please leave Sparkling Lover a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
